Life with Stella
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Jacks mum is getting married to ex rich man George, Jack likes George and his soon to be step-sister Carly but he just doesn't like his other soon to be Step-Sister Stella. Based of Life with Derek.


**Jack POV. **

I walk inside my house after finishing a session at the dojo, I see my 5 year old sister Topaz laughing at 'A. Farm'.

"Tope, Where's Ma?" I ask going into the kitchen.

"She's getting ready, her boyfwend is coming round for diner, he is bringing his kids"

I blink "I didn't know you knew that many words"

Topaz, thinks for a minute then frowns "Hey!"

"Where's Stiles?" I ask.

"He's crying over some girl"

I laugh, Stiles runs downstairs.

"I wasn't crying! Something was in my eye!" He cries jumping up and down.

I laugh "Keep telling yourself that"

"See the middle child just gets picked on"

"Well I don't be such a girl then we won't pick on you" I say before pushing down on the floor.

There's a knock on the door, Mum runs down the stairs applying lipstick.

"The door mum" I say before sitting down on the sofa.

Mum rolls her eyes and opens the door, A guy with a black shirt and dress pants walks in with flowers and wine.

Me and Stiles share a look.

A girl with long bleach blonde hair follows him, she's wearing a burgundy blouse and a metallic skirt.

My eyes widen.

Shoot!

That's my ex girlfriend, Stella Malone.

"Jack?" She asks in disgust.

"Hey Stella!" I say my voice high pitched.

"Daddy, you are not seeing this woman, if she made that" The bitch says glaring at me.

"Sorry princess, plus she only half made this" I say smirking, as she pouts.

"Stella!" Her dad scolds before going into the kitchen with my mum.

"Where's you're maid?" She asks.

Stiles scoffs "We're normal, we don't have a maid"

I smirk "Well we do but we call her mum"

"You're pretty!" Topaz says hugging the princesses legs.

"Thank you, you're brother didn't think so, seem as he cheated on me with Kim Crawford"

I shrug "She we're hotter"

Stella charges towards me but Stiles holds her back.

The door opens.

The bitch sighs in relief "Thank god, Carly is here."

A girl, similar age to Stiles so around 13, walks In with blonde hair with multicolored streaks walks in "Sorry, I've just finished...Stiles?!" Carly asks.

"Sup, Carls" He greets.

"Is that the girl you we're crying over?" Topaz asks.

"1. NO! 2. I WASN'T CRYING!...I never cry!" Stiles screams.

"Are you sure? Because I saw you crying in gym because the coach said you throw like a girl" Carly says.

"It wasn't what he said, it's how he said it!" Stiles whines making me chuckle.

"Dude! You're a woman" I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mum walks into the living room, "Kids food!"

We all walk into the kitchen, I sit down between Topaz and Stella.

I sniff up "Could you possibly wear anymore perfume?"

"Could you possibly stink of anymore sweat?" She shoots back.

"I smell like lollipops" Topaz pipes in.

"Well Me and George have an announcement" Mum says standing up, George joins her.

You're pregnant!" Stella says.

I cringe, eww,ewww, ewwwwww. Mum sex. Ewwwwwww...ew.

"Nope"

"Are you sick?" Topaz asks.

"Way to make it morbid" Stiles mumbles.

"What does that mean?" My baby sis asks tilting her head to the side.

"It doesn't matter!" Mum says "We're getting married!"

I take a sip of my drink and spittake it all over Stella, who screams loudly.

"NOPE!" Stella screams "I'm moving to England with mum!"

"Then I don't mind, good old George and mum getting married, just as long as Princess Stella isn't here" I say my smirk growing.

"She's already left, Stella you and Carly both need to learn not to be spoilt anymore"

"Why? We have money" Stella says.

Stiles grins "Does that mean we're going to have money to? Ey Step-Daddy?"

George frowns "I've lost my job, a month ago and that's how I met Sarah. So we're going to be moving in here"

Stella screams. "What about Dorothy? I need my maid!"

I roll my eyes "Meet my mum, she can be you're maid"

Mum glares at me.

"We move in on Monday" George says.

"We move in never!" The princess snaps.

"C'mon Stella it won't be that bad, they're family now" Carly speaks up.

My eyes widen, I stand up "I'm going to be brother and sister with this Step-Monster!" I exclaim pointing at Stella.

"Hey! You're Florence nightingale you're self"

"Who?" I ask tilting my head.

"God! Jack! You're so stupid!" Stella shouts standing up.

I smirk and grab the can of cola that's on the table and pour it over her head.

"JACK!" Mum shouts.

The bitch gasps then grabs the meatballs of her plates, I duck as she throws it and they end up landing in Stiles' eye.

"STELLA!" George scolds.

"Just great!" He cries throwing the grated cheese at Stella but she ducks so it hits Carly.

"Why's no one throwing food at me?" Topaz pouts.

Me and Stiles exchange smirks before pushing Topaz's head into her meatballs, she lifts her now red face with meatballs in her mouth, so she looks like a chipmunk.

We all start laughing as Topaz spits out a meatball and it lands in Stiles's eye.

"Seriously?!" He yells holding his eye.

I throw another meatball at his uncovered eye "Seriously"

"You big bullies!"Stiles pouts.

"Grow a pair!" Topaz yells, making me laugh.

"Okay! That's enough!" Mum says laughing slightly but trying to hide it "Everyone stop throwing food"

George smirks and pours his cola over mum's head, I stiffle laughter.

"Hey! You said no food, technically this isn't food" George says holding his hands in surrender.

Mum nods before grabbing her plate of meatballs and shoving them in Georges face.

"EW! I have cola in my hair" Stella cries feeling her hair.

"You just realized that?" Carly asks.

I wipe a meatball down a strand of hair "Now you have cola and sauce"

Stella nods and grabs Topaz's milk and her cola "It's like A cola milkshake"

"Hey! Do they do that? " Stiles asks.

**A.N:**

This is Based of Life with Derek.

I know in the show lots of people wanted Derek and Casey to get together, I was wondering if you want Stella and Jack to get together.

Anyways.

Did you like it?

Fave character?


End file.
